A Wonderful Present
by myEXISTENCE
Summary: Today is Tomoyo’s special day. The day she would turn sweet 16. Besides friends,a birthday cake & a birthday party. She would also find her best birthday present from a person, who she haven’t seen in four long years. Dedicated to Tomoyo-chan.


Hey Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. Hehehehe. I never realise that I had so many assignments to do. So I was really busy. Anyways I hope you would accept my apology.

**Personal thanks:**

**Bianca:** Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Tohru:** Thanks for reviewing.

**kasumi977:** Thanks for the design of the dress.

**Kieri-Kuragari0o:** Your dresign of your dress was very nice. I could imagine it in my head.

**Crystle:** Very interesting design! Nope I guess u guessed it wrong when you said that Tomoyo is having a party with her mother's business men. Read on of what the dress is really for !

Ok now for the winner of the Dress competion. Well it was quite hard to pick who was the winner is... Since they were all very creative. But I gotta choose the winner. So the winner goes to **EVERYONE, Kasumi997, Kieri-KuragariOo and Crystle.** If you read on I kinda got all three design at put it into one dress. Ummm for my appreciation I am going to make some awards and give it to you asap. So if you have website please give it to me and ill send the award soon. If you don't have a then just give me your email and I'll send it there. Anyways that's all. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of: A Wonderful Present.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA.

**A birthday girl**

"Oh my god, You look...you look...amazing...," said the cousin and best friend Sakura in amazement.

"Thank...thank...you, Sakura-chan, but you're the one who help me designed this dress," blushed the amethyst eyes lass as she walked down the stairs.

Tomoyo was wearing a light lavender satin strapless gown. The dress shimmered. It's tight at the top until it reaches the waist and it gently flares out and flows down to her ankles. where the dress met her feet it rippled . At the bottom it has silver designs of plum blossom flowers trailing up the dress.

It cut off at her shoulders, leaving her throat bare to show off the fiery white crystal that hung there from a fine, golden chain, just between her collarbones.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, here let me style your hair,' Sakura continued.

"Ok lets go to my room and do it," Tomoyo explained.

They finally got there. They stood in front of a familiar lavender painted door, with a gold sign printed 'Tomoyo'. A servant then opened the door, to let the two girls in. Tomoyo then lead the emerald girl to the dressing table. Tomoyo took her seat in front of the mirror, while Sakura stood behind her and began brushing the girl's hair.

"So, do you know who's coming to my birthday party this afternoon?"Tomoyo began.

"Well Syaoran, onni-chan (Touya), Yue, Yukito, kero, Meilin, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi

"Oh, it that all?" Tomoyo looked down feeling miserable in the inside.

"What's wrong?

"Oh....ummm... nothing at all", Tomoyo quickly hid her frown into a fake smile.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

Hmmm...what's wrong with Tomoyo-Chan? She looks so sad.... Wait she is sad. Now she is hiding her sadness into a fake smile...I seen that fake smile a couple of hundreds times...Does she think that she could his her sadness from me? I mean, I knew her most of my life. She's my cousin, my best friend. Wait something is coming into me...aaaah yes, I know why she is so sad. I hope Syaoran knows what he is doing.

"Sakura sakura-Chan Hello?". Wah? What was that? Who is calling me. Oh it's Tomoyo, better snap out of my thoughts.

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura-Chan Hello?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Oh...sorry what were you going to say?" Sakura asked as she was doing Tomoyo's long, shiny, wawy hair.

"Ummm, I was wondering how was your date with Syaoran Kun yesterday?" questioned Tomoyo.

"It was great" Sakura responded.

"Where did you go?" inquired Tomoyo.

"Well first we went to the new restaurant called Neko Hanten (hehehe from Ranma ½) later on we went to the beach and walked by the stars then we sat down and look...look at" Sakura struggling to say her words.

"Well? Where did you look at?"

"Ummmm we....we looked.....at each other's eyes for a moment....then..." sakura stumbling with her words.

"Then?"

"Then we...we....we had our....first....kiss" Sakura said and then blushed into a deep red.

"You did? Oh my, I should of record you two having your first kiss on my camcorder" Tomoyo chuckled.

Sakura sweat drop.

"Oh Tomoyo, even if you have grown older and becoming more mature you are still the little mischief young girl that I know from year 4, who still loves to film till now" Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo was all starry-eyed and just laughed.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Syaoran dear, I need you to do me and Tomoyo a favour" Pleaded Sakura

"What is it?" asked Syaoran

"Well I need you to..." (A/n sorry everyone, I can't tell you what is Sakura's favour yet, but you would find out soon)

"Why me!?!" Syaoran said in astonishment.

"Because you are the cutest, nicest, honest, most handsome and you care for me the most, boyfriend I ever had" responded Sakura and she showed her emerald puppy's eyes.

"Ok, only because you are my girlfriend and my girlfriend's friend/cousin" Syaoran crossed his arms and smirked

"Oh thank you "Sakura said and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek

**That night**

Syaoran got out of the shower, put on Boxers shorts, dried his hair with a towel and walked towards the dressing table. He then saw 2 buttons flashing on his phone. He pressed the buttons and heard a voice that said, "You have 2 messages" The first message said

"Hey honey, I was wondering, have you rang him yet. Even though my math isn't so good but it would take him 14 hours....no no no it will take him 11 hours and 30 mins (A/N: I think it around there.), yeah it will take him that long to arrive at Japan and its 31st of August so I think you should contact him as soon ahhhhhhh Kero!. you ate my chocolate...oh sorry Syaoran-Kun, Kero ate my chocolates, you know him her eats too much. So where were we up too? OooOh remember Tomoyo's birthday is the 3rd September anyways that's all Cya tomorrow love ya!"

Of course Syaoran recognised that voice, it was Sakura's.

'Beep, press one to hear the message again or press two to hear the next message or press 3 to delelta that message", announced the speaker".

Syaoran pressed the second button.

"You have selected to hear the next message", said the speaker.

"Hello there, my cute descendant. Long time no talk. Anyways how's the card mistress, A.K.A your girlfriend, Sakura? Hope you and her are well. I just thought that you want to know that I broke up with Kaho. Yup your year 5 teacher Ms musiki. Shes now with this man called ummmmm I can't remember so who cares. Long story...So I don't want to go through it. It was one month ago. Anyways that's all I wanted to sat. I gotta go now, I hear Nakuru feeding spinel with sweets again. Bye bye, my cute descendant"

Beep, Beep, Beep. "You have finished hearing the last message. Press one to hear all the message again. Press two to repeat the last message.Press three to delelte that maeesage or press four to exit," instructed the speaker.

Syaoran hit 4.

"Hahahaha... that was freaky? What am I now, his psychologist? Expressing his feelings to me", laughed Syaoran.

* * *

**End of flash back.**

A/N: I know this chapter is boring... but the upcoming chapters it would be much more exciting. I am now up to writing my last chapter of this fanfic. So I am sure that this fanific would be completed! Anyways please R&R so I know what you think.


End file.
